Period
by Lemon Wine
Summary: ONESHOT:: Pilika needs her tampons, Horo is eager and Ren just wants to go home. ::COMPLETELY UNNECESSARY RENxHORO fluff::


**Period: **

"I can't comprehend why we have to do this"

"Eh, me neither, but I'm not complaining"

"I'm not even a woman! Why would your sister ask you to do this?"

"I said I don't know; now please just pick one Renny…" Usui Horokeu whined, holding an assortment of colorful boxes in his arms, glancing down at all the different names. "Do you think we should get brand-name or generic?" he questioned, tilting his head to the slightly as staring at all the different containers…

"Hmm…Knowing Pilika she'd prefer brand-name…" Tao Ren said rather exasperatedly, watching as his lover placed a fair amount of the boxes back on the shelf, now only left with three different cases. He was ready to leave when he saw that mischievous glint in Horos' deep black eyes…

"Okay, now choose: Kotex, Playtex, or Tampax?" The Ainu said happily, shoving three boxes into the Chinese boy's face and tapping his foot expectantly…

"They all sound the same, how should I know" The golden eyed boy said quietly, shifting his eyes as a girl passed by the aisle they were in, uttering a soft giggle at their predicament…

"C'mon Ren! You have good luck, please just pick!" The blunette whined, placing a hopeful kiss on the corner of the Tao's mouth and looking up at him whilst jutting his lower lip out ever-so-slightly in a way the Ren could not resist.

"Fine! Tampax!"

"Why'd you pick that one?" The ice shaman said curiously, placing two of the other three boxes back on the shelf and smiling happily.

"You told me to pick one so I did! Is there a problem with that brand, because you could have just chosen the right one and we would have been done some time ago…" The purple haired boy responded quickly, every hint of patience in his tone gone, replaced with an irritated, tired sound…

"No, there's no problem…" Horo began, pouting slightly, "It's just…"

"Just what?" The Kwan Dao wielder sighed, placing a hand on his right temple and massaging gently…Honestly, the Ainu was like a full-time job!

"The other ones sounded cooler…" The blunette murmured through a chuckle, ducking just in time to avoid that punch aimed for his face that he knew was coming…

"I'm done here! I will go wait in the car, you finish the errands for your sister, and let's just go home!" Ren yelled suddenly, throwing his hands up in the air and turning on his heels quickly and marching down the aisle while attempting to ignore the desperate "Wait, cardboard or plastic Ren? Does Pilika want card-board or plastic applicators!" that followed him. He was doing quite well until six words hit him like a brick:

"Fine, no sex for a week"

The Tao spun on his heel and ran right back towards Horo, who was looking quite satisfied with himself. "Now answer the question…Card-board or plastic?" he said smugly, shaking a box in his short companions face and grinning innocently. "Card-board" the Chinese mumbled, watching as his Ainu grabbed a different box front the shelf, placing it directly in front of his face and reading carefully… It seemed they were ready to go until the Ainu suddenly smirked, peering at his lover over the top of the container and speaking once more:

"Well, aren't you lucky! You have four choices Renny: Light, regular, super or super plus?"

The purple haired boy growled under his breath, thinking for a brief moment…This was so complicated! How did females get through it once a month… After a few seconds of silence, he made up his mind:

"Regular"

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Shut up Usui, I picked, so you have to pay!"

"Fine, fine…C'mon Ren-koi! -Wait! Does she want scented, or un-scented?" The Ainu said suddenly, a grin spreading on his face once more as he saw Rens' twitch in annoyance….

"I do not care! We are taking the ones you have in your hands, now march!"

Smiling cheerfully and linking arms with the Tao, Horohoro walked happily through-out the grocery store, seemingly oblivious to the stares he was getting either from the fact that he, a man, was carrying tampons; or maybe that he was linking arms with another male; or maybe simply the fact that he had rather good looks…Either way he had no idea, and Ren noticed it all.

As they approached the check-out counter, the cashier, an elderly woman, peered at them through thick glasses that magnified her eyes several times…

"I suppose this is for a lady friend, hmm?" She said coolly, ringing the item up and glancing up-wards at them with a small smile.

"Absolutely not! My friend here" Horo began, pointing to Ren, who immediately scowled and grew red in the face while shaking his head to show his lover was lying "Needs them quite badly"

The woman laughed, throwing the Tao a curious glance before turning towards the blunette again; "That'll be four dollars and eighty five cense, do you want paper or plastic bags?" she asked, holding her hand out for money…

"Umm… I dunno, Ren you choose" The ice shaman said, digging into his pocket for his wallet and opening it up, only to grin feebly and turn towards his Chinese friend just after he said "Plastic will be fine, thank you…"

"Erhm… Ren…"

"What?" He muttered, already knowing his ever present head-ache was about to grow worse…

"I don't have any money…Could you, umm…pay?" The boy said meekly, grinning at his lover and jutting his lower lip out once again.

Ren was about give an angry retort, but he immediately stopped and sighed, nodding slowly and turning towards the cashier again. Reaching into the pocket of his long coat, he withdrew four dollars quickly, handed it to the cashier and marched towards the entrance, with a simple "Keep the change" over his shoulder. Horokeu smiled at the cashier, grabbed the bag full of their uhh…merchandise, and ran out after him, laughing all the while.

When he reached the car, Ren was already inside, the engine running with a cross look on his delicate features. Horo hopped into the passengers' seat and smiled, pecking him a kiss on the lips before smiling at him "Thanks Ren" he said happily, tossing the bag of tampons in the backseat and leaning against the Taos' shoulder as he pulled out of the parking-lot…

The drove in silence for the most part, and Horos' breathing began to even out as he very slowly began to fall asleep… Ren smiled slightly, glancing at him from the corner of his golden eyes and sighed slightly. As the reached the Funbari Onsen, Pilika was waiting on the door-step with an impatient look on her face… The Chinese shaman gently shook his lover awake, whispering "We're here" and shutting off the car engine. He stepped out just in time to see Horo stumble sleepily out on the other side, the plastic bag full of Pilikas' 'needs' in his arms…

"Here you go sis" He mumbled, tossing her the bag and watching as she opened it up…Only to see her scowl and throw it right back at him, hitting him in the head.

"Usui Horokeu! I told you I only use Playtex Super!" She yelled angrily, walking until she was right in front of Horohoro and snatching the box from him again.

"Pilika! I didn't choose them!" He whined, scrambling towards Ren and hiding behind his purple haired koi, who knew what was coming…

"Ren did!"

**-owari-**

**------------------------**

hehe…this is based on a true story that happened a few days ago… I'll never sent my boyfriend (of course he neither Horo nor Ren and not Homosexual XD) out with his friends to get me tampons ever again… XP

**P-L-E-A-S-E review X3**


End file.
